Anniversary
by blumoone
Summary: Anniversaries had no real meaning to the immortal...still, there were two special dates that seemed to innately imbed themselves into the subconcious of all vampires...


**Author's Note:** Would you look at that? Here's another treat for the Tamela community just in time for the holidays. And what's more, it'll be a two-shot. How's that for Christmas cheer? I love this ship too much to just abandon it, as I've said and its heartening to know that there are readers out there who will appreciate this. Happy Reading!

* * *

Anniversaries had no real meaning to the immortal. Time passed differently from the way it passed for humans. Hours, days, months, years, decades, centuries all melded together to form an existence that nothing short of the True Death could disrupt. Suffice it to say, there was no reason to mark calendars, draw hearts around certain days, and keep track of birthdays when one was vampire.

Still, there were two special dates that seemed to innately imbed themselves into the subconcious of all vampires. One being the night they were turned, rising from the ground to begin what could be an eternity of darkness and consuming blood. The other was the night they themselves became a Maker.

It didn't matter how many years passed, Pam would never forget being buried in that hideous yellow Walmart ensemble, embracing and sharing her vampiric essence with Sookie Stackhouse's best friend. Despite her grouchy disposition, brought on by the emotional tumult from her falling out with Eric and having dirt in places the sun never shone, after getting used to the idea that she had irrevocably bound herself to someone she had wanted to kill, she had taken her new role by the proverbial horns, and after a few small hiccups, made it her priority to groom a capable and formidable vampire worthy of Godric's bloodline.

She had certainly done that, and then some. Five decades had passed and Tara Thornton had proven herself a warrior. The stalwart vampire had also manage to quite successfully capture the heart of her Maker, reducing the acerbic blonde into what she drily called a lovestruck, twitterpated tween.

The sole consolation was the fact that Tara was just as head over heels for Pam. And over the years their bond was fortified by this steady pulse of love, adoration, desire, and mutual respect.

Tonight was the fiftieth anniversary of Tara being turned and Pam spared no expense whatsoever when it came to expressing to her progeny how much the last half century meant to her.

In the beginning, Tara had been a bit hesitant at excepting her Maker's extravagant gifts, not at all used to someone spending the average man's yearly salary on her in one sitting. But when she got comfortable with the idea that money would never be an issue, hesitation and mortification morphed into competitiveness and both Tara and Pam would attempt to top each other with the gift giving. Still, sentimental presents were the best kind. Once when the blonde thought she had trumped her lover's generosity by presenting her with a handcrafted replica of the Tizona sword - the ornate diamond and amethyst encrusted hilt set in platinum, the steel blade edged with sterling silver, weighted exclusively for her progeny's use alone, that had even made Eric just a little green with envy - Tara, ever the overachiever, retaliated some time later, effectively rendering her Maker speechless and cobalt blue eyes welled with blood when she had presented her with the official documents that proclaimed the brightest star in the constellation Corona Borealis had been renamed Pamela.

Pam still owed Tara for that one and when better a time to emerge triumphant once and for all than that day.

The sun was making a lazy descent below the horizon. The last half hour before twilight. A bit too early to rise for some vampires. As Tara slept, Pam sped about their palatial underground quarters, packing two suitcases while simultaneously finishing up final arrangements via phone. It took very little time for her to complete the task, save for the near seven minutes it took for her to decide if she wanted to pack her pink bikini or her red one. In the end, she'd gone with both and her royal blue and white ones for good measure.

She paused, leaning casually against the door jamb, for a moment just watching her progeny. Vampires did not breathe so there was no tell tale rise and fall of her chest to indicate, though she still appeared so peaceful at rest. Taking delibrately slow steps forwards, Pam lowered herself onto the bed, and leaned forward to press her lips to their mocha dusted counterparts while simultaneously nudging the bond between them with a gentle summons.

Tara's fangs popped with a gasp before her eyes opened, nicking Pam's lower lip. A tounge darted out, catching the drops of cool blood before the wound could heal and Pam took that as an incentive to deepen the kiss.

When they pulled away, ocean blue eyes locked on ones crafted from obsidian, conveying without words the depth of mutual devotion betweem the two.

"Night," Tara husked with a soft smile.

"Goodnight," Pam replied with a smirk of her own before she tapped her progeny's nose with a playful finger and rose from the bed, "Get up, get dressed."

Confusion made Tara's brows furrow at her Maker's order and she stretched in the center of the bed, noted that Pam was already fully dressed, hair styled to perfection. "Where we goin'?"

A sexy sly look crossed the blonde's features then in a way that made Tara want to kiss it from her face. She tilted her head as she placed her hands on her hips, regarding her lover through hooded sapphire eyes.

"Now why would I ruin the surprise? C'mon, shake a leg."

* * *

 _ **Please review..**_.


End file.
